Beautiful Tragedy
by whitegirlproblems
Summary: Juliet has been sheltered her whole life ever since her parent's death, but once her caretaker finally allows her to attend a public school she'll find out things about herself and her parents that she wishes she never knew.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Edwin," Juliet began, "I would like to attend a public high school."

"Juliet, I would not like to have this conversation with you. I have told you many times before; public schools are not a safe place for you."

"I can defend myself. You know that. I train more than I study." Edwin pondered the thought for a moment. It was true; he himself had trained Juliet from birth to defend herself as a precaution. She was beyond capable of defending herself, but it wasn't the sleazy high school boys he was worried about, no, his worries laid far deeper.

"I will think about it, Juliet. I will have an answer by dinnertime. Now open your book to page fourteen." Juliet rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. Having Juliet's bubbly personality around wasn't something Edwin was used to quite yet, even after fifteen years with her. Juliet's parents were killed in a disastrous house fire when Juliet was only two years old. Juliet, of course, had no memories of her parents and Edwin was the only person she had ever known. He had raised her ever since the tragedy. Edwin was quiet and often kept to himself in his study, leaving only for Juliet's studies and training.

Juliet stared blankly at the open book in front of her. She was far too distracted to listen to Edwin's lecture about academics. She kept thinking about the thought of going to a real life school, the kind she read about in books. The only thing Juliet really had were her books, except for Edwin of course. Juliet was a pretty girl. She had long blonde hair and a perfect body, the kind models killed for. Her attractive, defined facial features were a blessing from her mother. On the other hand, her cleverness and intelligence were all of her own. In addition, she had her own little things about her; her curiosity, her ambitious side, and her desire for adventure.

The sun was just dipping below the horizon when Edwin finished Juliet's lesson. When they were through, Edwin lumbered into the kitchen to make dinner. He placed his elbows on the counter and rested his narrow face into his hands. He had known the day would come when Juliet would want to go to a public school, he even planned what he was going to say, but it turned out harder than he thought; saying no to Juliet. She was in the eleventh grade that was old enough, right? This is what he had been training her for; the outside world hadn't it?

Edwin tossed his wired rimmed glasses onto the granite counter top. He scrubbed his face with his hands hoping to wash away the feeling of defeat. What was he to do? He put back on his glasses and prepared dinner.

"Juliet, dinner is ready." Edwin called. He heard Juliet waltzing down the stairs. He smiled. He set their plates on the wood table and sat at his seat. Juliet sat across from him and began shoveling bites of chicken into her mouth. Edwin spooned a bite into his mouth and chewed it carefully. After he swallowed, he looked up at Juliet. "I'm going to enroll you at Oakley High School tomorrow." Edwin stated. His mouth went dry, it was too late to take it back, and there was no turning back.

Juliet's face lit up in enlightenment. Her violet eyes widened and she quickly swallowed the piece of chicken in her mouth without chewing. "Thank you, Edwin." She replied with a smile. Edwin nodded briefly and that was the last the spoke that night. Edwin never minded silence; he even found comfort in it. Maybe that was why he loved his house, tucked away in the woods of Oakley, Kansas away from the outside, away from the danger.

Juliet was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't stop smiling. She attempted to close her eyes to sleep, but couldn't. Her mind ran wild with thoughts of a real high school. She glanced at her clock, the tiny digital letters read; _11:00pm. _She sighed and tugged her thin quilt over her head. "Juliet, you must go to sleep. You don't want to appear tired your first day of high school."She chided to herself. Soon her eyelids began heavy and she drifted off into a peaceful rest.

Edwin quietly stepped into Juliet's room around five o'clock. He had never entered her room before, it was never necessary. He was surprised to see how immaculately clean it was, not a single paper was out of place. He knocked quietly on the doorframe. "Juliet, its morning, I thought you might like to wake up a little early to get ready. I am going to call the school and get you enrolled." Juliet leaped from her bed, startling Edwin. She beamed at Edwin and rushed into the bathroom. Edwin walked down the stairs, chuckling to himself; Juliet was so easy to please.

Juliet turned on the shower and stepped in, not waiting for it to warm up. She scrubbed herself clean and wrapped herself in a towel. Running her hairbrush through her hair, Juliet walked to her room to decide on an outfit to wear. Her wardrobe was limited containing only pajamas, her training clothes, and a handful of shirts and pants. Juliet pulled on a pair of black pants and a snug fitting black sweater. She pulled on her black canvas shoes and towel dried her hair. Her blond hair fell in natural waves the stopped just above her waist. "Juliet? Are you ready to go?" Edwin called from the first floor. Juliet grabbed her favorite grey backpack.

"Yes, coming!" Juliet called in response. She bounced down the stairs and slid into the passenger seat of Edwin's car. Edwin handed Juliet a small brown paper sack. Juliet gave it a questioning glance. "Your lunch." Edwin stated. Juliet smiled and placed it delicately in her bag. They drove in silence to the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Adrian stared at the open file that lay in front of him on his desk. He stared at the girl's picture for awhile and shook his head before tossing the file with the others in his bottom drawer. He thumbed through the tall stack of files; one of the pictures caught his eye. He ripped the file from the middle of the stack and yanked it open. He grabbed the picture, there was no doubt it was her; the blonde hair, the violet eyes, the beaming smile. Adrian stood up from his chair, with the file, so quickly his chair fell to the ground. He didn't bother picking it up and ran into the meeting room.

"Jeremiah, I found her!" Adrian shouted. The entire meeting room turned to look at him. Jeremiah stood from his chair and rushed over to Adrian, ripping the file from Adrian's hands. The moment Jeremiah saw the picture, his jaw dropped. He flipped open his phone and punched in a number. He spoke quietly the person on the other line, nodding his head a few times. He snapped his phone closed and nodded at Adrian. Adrian and Jeremiah left the room in a hurry and walked down the dim hallway. They took a sharp left and ended up in the dormitories. Jeremiah motioned for Adrian to stay behind and turned the knob of the nearest door. "Luca?" He called. A young, teenage boy stepped into view.

"Yes, _father_?" he hissed, flipping his long black hair from his eyes. Luca towered over Jeremiah, at around six feet tall. Jeremiah narrowed his eyes at his son.

"I have a favor, Luca. I know we aren't on exactly good terms, but I- I need you to find someone, and you are the best tracker I know."

"Like father like son." He sneered.

"I'm asking you this not as your boss but as your father, please."

"Fine, let me see him." Luca responded, running his fingers through his hair.

"Her." Jeremiah corrected, handing Luca the girl's picture. Luca stared at the picture just a half a second longer than he had to. There was no doubt, she was gorgeous.

"What do I do when I find her?" Luca asked, still holding the picture.

"Bring her to me, alive. I don't care what you have to do, I need her here."

Luca gave a curt not and retreated into his room. He silently pushed his bedroom door closed. He glanced at the picture once more and got to work. He set the picture on his desk and touched his fingers lightly to her face. Closing his eyes, Luca sat down and the rush of images flooded into his mind. He saw her life flash before him, ending with an image of Oakley High School. His eyes shot open and he grabbed his rugged leather jacket, bolting out the door. He nodded quickly at his father who sat in the arm chair in the foyer.

Luca arrived at the school within the hour, another advantage to his "condition". He walked straight into the high school, receiving many stares from the students. He sped into the main office. The secretary plastered a sickly sweet smile on her face as Luca walked in the office. Luca approached the secretary's desk. "Luca DiMaggio. I'm a transfer." he muttered.

"I'm Ms. Carter." She said to Luca. She tapped away at her computer, glancing up at Luca briefly. She pressed a button on the side of her desk. "Could you please send Alicia Flynn down to the office?" She muttered into a microphone. Returning her attention to Luca she stated, "Alicia should be here soon to show you around the school."

On cue, a girl walked in the office, wearing an ill-fitting skirt that stopped just below her underwear line and a shirt tight enough that it left nothing to the imagination. "I'm Alicia." The girl stated extending her arm towards Luca. Luca nodded at her nonchalantly, shoving his hands into his pockets. He followed her out the office into the bright hallways.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Juliet sat impatiently at her table. She was giddy with excitement. Juliet had been attending public school for nearly a month yet still got excited every morning. But today, she felt unusually on edge, she had a sudden urge to vomit and her senses were out of whack. This was a feeling she had never experienced before. She tapped her pencil against the table top and tried to take deep breaths. She relaxed slightly, focusing in on her breathing.

The first bell rang, snapping Juliet out of her relaxed state. She felt uneasy once again and the feeling only became stronger when the boy walked in. Her stomach lurched when she saw him. He walked into her class about a minute after the late bell rang and sat directly next to Juliet. He wore a tight fitting white shirt and a worn leather jacket. He wore dark wash jeans and large motorcycle boots, definitely out of place at preppy Oakley High.

Juliet glanced at him wearily, his aura was off. Juliet had been trained by Edwin to sense different auras. His was thick and made her stomach knot. Juliet shifted in her seat nervously, her instincts told her to run but she knew better than to run out of the class.

"I'm Luca DiMaggio." He whispered to her, giving her a half smile. Juliet nodded and choked out a response,

"Juliet." Luca extended his hand and Juliet took it cautiously.

Juliet was relieved when the final bell rang, dismissing the students to go home. It had just so happened Luca was in every one of Juliet's classes. She sighed and closed her locker gracefully. Juliet began walking out the front doors of the school and walking down the back path leading to her house. She was glad she chose to walk home that day; it allowed her time to herself and to think. Not that Edwin ever got into her business, but it was nice to have the time in the fresh air to clear her mind.

The sound of a twig snapping behind her brought her back to reality. Juliet whipped her head around and crouched in a defensive position. "Why are you following me?" She hissed.

Luca stepped into view and held up his hands. When he didn't say anything Juliet narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists, she was prepared to protect herself. Luca finally spoke, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Why are you following me?" Juliet repeated, not leaving her defensive crouch. Luca took a step closer and Juliet let out a deep, animalistic growl. He continued to approach her and she lunged at him, causing him to stumble backwards. Luca quickly regained balance and lunged back at Juliet, knocking her on the ground. He pinned her on the dirt ground. She flipped them over so Luca was under her. She pinned his hands over his head and narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want?" She growled, spitting in his face. Luca didn't respond and continued to stare up at Juliet. His stare caused Juliet's cheeks to flush a deep crimson color, which Luca found to be very charming. "Don't ever follow me again." Juliet sneered. He smirked and Juliet rolled off of him. She grabbed her backpack and continued to walk home. Luca didn't follow her, nor did he go after her. He just watched as she walked away.

Edwin took down two mugs from the cupboard. He set them on the counter and poured the hot water into both the mugs. He steeped the tea for a bit and then handed a mug to Juliet. Juliet sipped it carefully. "Edwin, do you know anyone with the last name DiMaggio?" Juliet asked. Edwin stiffened in his seat. His hands began shaking, forcing him to set his mug down.

"Why?" Edwin responded.

"There is a new boy at my school, Luca."

"Juliet, have you spoken to him?"

"Yes, he sits next to me in every one of my classes."

"Do you remember the stories I used to tell you about the Dark Ones?"

Juliet nodded briefly.

"Luca is a Dark One. You must never speak to him and do not believe anything he tells you, Dark Ones are notorious for lying."

Juliet nodded and went up to her bedroom, leaving Edwin alone in silence. Edwin picked up his now cold tea and sipped it a bit. His hands continued to shake violently.

Edwin set his now empty mug onto the table with more force than intended. The mug shattered into thousands of tiny ceramic shards. Edwin heard a slight knock at the door. It was late, long past the time for visitors. Edwin grabbed the small, silver dagger from its case by the fireplace and walked to the door carefully. He pried open the door slightly and something grabbed him and yanked Edwin into the chilly, autumn air. Edwin plunged the dagger into the abdomen of the creature and watched it fall limp to the ground. Another beast launched itself at Edwin and he easily took down that beast as well. He counted a total of eight beasts and took each with down with ease.

"Well Edwin, some things never change; just as quick on your feet as when we first met."

"Jeremiah," Edwin sneered, "what do you want?"

"The girl, what else? I sent my son to bring her but it seems he is taking his own sweet time. I decided to speed things up a bit."

"You will never have her."

"Just give me the girl."

"Never." Edwin hissed. Jeremiah's eyes flashed to Juliet's window which was now open. Juliet's bedroom light was on. She was sitting on her bed in a thin, pink nightgown, brushing her hair in smooth, even strokes. "It is remarkable how much she looks like her, isn't it?"

Edwin shifted the dagger in his hand and lunged towards Jeremiah. Jeremiah immediately grabbed the dagger from Edwin's grasp and plunged it into Edwin's shoulder. Edwin staggered back, clutching his bleeding shoulder. A young guard appeared from the darkness and hauled Edwin over his shoulder before sauntering back into the woods.

Jeremiah watched Juliet glance out her window before slamming it shut and drawing the curtains. "Soon," Jeremiah whispered, "Soon I will have you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Juliet awoke to the beeping of her small, digital clock. She dressed for school and wandered downstairs. Juliet was unusually groggy. She was surprised to see Edwin's chair empty; he sat in his chair every morning, drinking his tea.

_How peculiar, _Juliet thought to herself, _Edwin never leaves without warning._ Juliet brushed it off and assumed he had a fair reason for leaving so suddenly.

Juliet arrived at school only to be greeted by a rather ill looking Luca. Luca coughed twice. He leaned against Juliet's locker. "Excuse me." Juliet hissed, her words were like venom.

"Why do you hate me? Am I that repulsive?"

"I don't associate with Dark Ones." Juliet sneered.

"Oh, is that what Edwin's calling us now? He was always so bitter, I never understood why, considering he is one."

Juliet narrowed her eyes, "You're lying."

"Oh, Juliet, I am many things, but I am not a liar."

Juliet noticed a few students staring blankly at her and Luca. She realized how loudly they were talking. Luca whispered roughly in her ear, "I will explain everything tonight. I'll be at your house at six o'clock to take you to dinner. Please, I'm not going to hurt you."

Juliet's curiosity got the better of her and she agreed hesitantly.

Around five o'clock Juliet began to get dressed for her night with Luca. He was attractive, undoubtedly. She shucked off her jeans and sweater and put on a short, flowing skirt and a long sleeved shirt. She ran a brush through her hair and applied a tiny bit of makeup, hoping to look as though she didn't care too much about tonight. Juliet was supposed to hate Luca anyways.

Juliet sat on the sofa, impatiently watching the clock. Why was she so anxious for this night? At exactly six o'clock she heard a knock on the door. Juliet opened the door and there stood Luca. His hair was styled and he wore his leather jacket over a dark button down shirt with equally as dark dress pants. He looked much healthier than he did earlier.

Luca's eyes trailed down her body. He smirked at her exposed legs, "Nice."

Juliet felt her cheeks flushed scarlet. Luca held out his hand and she took it cautiously. They walked to his small, black corvette.

Luca pulled up to a rundown restaurant in the middle of nowhere. Juliet tugged on the hem of her skirt and followed Luca inside.

"Hey! Luca!" The host shouted, Felix smiled and hugged him. "I haven't seen you since Maria-" The host stopped talking, noticing that Juliet was standing next to Luca. Luca laughed,

"Where's Antonio?"

"He's not working tonight." Luca nodded. Luca and Juliet walked to the back booth and sat down across from each other. There was no one else in the restaurant.

"Take all your first dates here?" Juliet felt the word "date" escape her lips and instantly regretted it.

"No of course not, love, only you."

Juliet buried her nose in the menu, glancing up to study Luca's face periodically.

They ate in silence for most of the night.

Juliet nervously shifted in her seat. They left the restaurant and drove back to her house.

They pulled up to her house. Juliet eyed Luca carefully and Luca followed her to the door.

"Going to invite me in?" Luca asked.

Juliet spoke with a sigh, "Would you like to come inside?" Luca smiled in a way that made her stomach lurch into her throat.

"I want to know about my parents." Juliet stated.

"Why? They're dead." Luca responded.

"Your kind killed my parents; I think I deserve an explanation."

"You don't even remember your parents; you were barely two years old."

"So? They were killed by your father."

"Ha! Is that what Edwin told you? _Edwin _killed them. _Edwin _kidnapped you. And _Edwin _is a bloodsucker."

"You're lying!"

"Why would I lie?"

Juliet said nothing. Luca was right; he had no reason to lie.

"Exactly, you can't think of a single reason. I have no reason to lie. I don't need your trust." Luca muttered. "But, you're right. We are savage beasts, hungry for blood. I could kill you without a second thought."

"Then do it." Juliet spat.

"I can't, my dearest father wants you alive."

"What does he want with me?"

"You're the Imborn."

Juliet stared at Luca in disbelief. There was no way she was half bloodsucker.

"Please, you didn't actually think those were your real parents? Sugar, you look nothing like them."

Juliet cringed at the use of a pet name.

"Your real mother's name was Clara. She fell in love with a bloodsucker. He went by the name Atticus, but you know him as Edwin. Eventually she became pregnant; she hid from Atticus and once you were born gave you to Mary and Louis. Atticus heard of your birth through a servant that was sent to find Clara. He killed Mary and Louis; it was the only way that he could have you. Mary would never give you to Atticus."

"Why not, if he was my father, why would that be so bad?"

"Edwin is not a good man, Juliet. Right after he found out about your birth he hunted Clara down and turned her. She was furious and set on revenge. She has been tracking you ever since Mary and Louis were killed. She wants to kill Edwin, and Edwin has been training you so when she comes you can kill her."

Juliet let out a small gasp. "Why does your father need me?"

"To find Clara; Edwin wasn't the only one who fell in love with her. She was deceiving and wanted nothing but power. She seduced my father, turned him and then left just as quickly as she came."

"She's your mother too?"

"No, my mother died in child birth. My father turned me when I turned eighteen."

"How long have you been eighteen?"

"Fifteen years."

"So Clara turned your father right after she was turned?"

Luca nodded.

"Why does your father think I can find Clara?"

"You're an Imborn, a natural born tracker. You can use your instincts to find anyone."

"You're a tracker too. I can feel it in your aura."

"Not like an Imborn tracker. I need a picture or a belonging of a person or creature to find them. You need nothing but their name."

Juliet stared in awe, "I don't think I can. I don't even know how."

"Juliet, I can teach you, but I need you to trust me."

Juliet nodded briefly.

"We'll start small, someone you've met. How about the girl Alicia at your school? You know the blonde Barbie-like one." Luca said with a smile. Juliet laughed and agreed. "Okay, close your eyes and think about her. You don't need to picture her face, just think about her name. Let your senses guide you to her."

Juliet shut her eyes and repeated Alicia's name over and over again. She felt a small pull eastward and took off running, Luca close behind. She ended up at a quite large home.

"I knew you could do it."

"How do we even know this is Alicia Flynn's house?" Juliet inquired.

"I can smell her, like sugary roses." Luca replied, making a face of disgust.

"Who next?" Juliet said, excitedly.

Luca laughed, "How about my friend, Axel?"

Juliet nodded and closed her eyes. She thought about his name, repeatedly. She took off running and arrived at an old apartment building that appeared vacant. "It didn't work. No one lives here."

"Axel?" Luca called, knocking on the front door, "It's me, Luca."

A large, muscular man opened the door. "Ay Luca! What are you doing 'round these parts?"

Luca motioned towards Juliet who had her fists clenched tightly by her sides. He smelled of fresh blood and Juliet knew he was a bloodsucker too. Just because she could trust Luca didn't mean she trusted all of them. "Juliet, this is Axel. He won't hurt you. Come over here." Luca stated. Juliet slowly walked towards Axel and Luca, keeping her fists clenched tightly. Axel stuck out his hand and Juliet just stared at it.

"Come on, sweetheart, I won't bite."

Juliet shook his hand tentatively.

"Wow, Luca, you weren't kidding; she's quite easy on the eyes." Axel muttered. Juliet's cheeks flushed red. Axel opened the front door, "Come on in guys." Luca nodded, reassuring Juliet. She followed Luca and Axel into the front of the apartment building. Inside it reeked of blood and bloodsucker. Juliet came to the realization that the apartment building was a bloodsucker hideout. A few corpses were strewn around the floor, their bodies drained of blood. Juliet noticed all the windows were covered with thick, black curtains. Juliet presumed that the bloodsuckers in the building must not be immune to sunlight yet.

Juliet wandered into another room while Axel and Luca talked. She nudged open an old apartment door and saw more dead corpses. Juliet pulled her shirt over her nose and mouth to mask the smell of rotting flesh. She saw a bloodsucker hunched in the corner, feeding off a fresh body. Juliet gasped at the sight and the bloodsucker whipped her head around to look at Juliet. The bloodsucker sped over to her and shoved her against the wall. The bloodsucker bared her teeth at Juliet and shoved Juliet's head to the side, exposing the flesh of the side of her neck. The bloodsucker sank her fangs into Juliet's flesh. Juliet grabbed the blanket that covered the window beside her and yanked it off. The sunlight poured in and burned the bloodsucker. The bloodsucker screamed, covering her face and curling into a fetal position on the ground. "Please," the bloodsucker croaked, "turn off the light!"

Juliet ran from the room and bumped into Luca. "I heard screaming. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. As for the bloodsucker that attacked me, I'm not so sure." Juliet replied. Her neck throbbed painfully. She brushed her fingers over the puncture wounds. Luca yanked her hand away from the wound.

"You're not okay; you were bitten."

"It's fine. She was only able to bite me for half a second; I yanked the curtain off the window."

"She broke skin, Juliet." Luca responded. He had fear in his eyes. He knew what could happen; even a tiny bit of bloodsucker venom and she would turn into bloodsucker. "My father is going to kill me." He muttered under his breath. He glanced up at Juliet, he tried to inspect the wound but it was already gone.

"I heal quickly." Juliet stated with a shrug. Luca sighed with relief, the bloodsucker in her fought off the venom.

"We need to get to my father before another incident like this happens."

Juliet nodded, "I can get us there." She used her tracking ability to guide them to Luca's father.

"Ah, Luca, I see you brought the girl." Jeremiah said with a smile. "I'm Jeremiah, Luca's father, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I'm Juliet." Juliet muttered in response.

"I know. Luca could you please give us a moment to talk."

Luca left the room without another word. "I hear you want me to find Clara." Juliet stated.

"Yes, has my son told you everything?"

"Yes."

"Even about your real parents?"

"Yes." Juliet immediately thought about Edwin. Was he worried about her? Was he looking for her? She brushed off the thoughts, she didn't care what Edwin thought or did anymore. Juliet felt nothing but raw anger towards him. "I want to help you find Clara." Juliet muttered without a second thought.

"Great," Jeremiah said with a smile, "We'll start searching tomorrow."


End file.
